This is Halloween
by ubyrai
Summary: This Halloween would be scariest ever. Maka would make sure of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Bahahahaha. Maybe this is a sneak peak? Maybe its just me hoping you'll enjoy it and want more?

...I need to stop writing so many new stories. It can't be good for me.

Whatever. I guess I'll update this on Halloween, seems appropriate. :P

I don't own anything ok?

* * *

Halloween isn't a big deal for the citizens of Death City. Mainly because every possible supernatural 'monster' available to dress up as is already taken, but instead of little children with their oversized costumes 'scaring' people in to giving them lollies they are in fact the real thing. For example.

Zombie = Sid Sensei

Witch = Kim

Mummy = Nygus Sensei

Uh...Franken Stein? = Professor Stein

...Death? = Shinigami Sama.

You get the point.

So this year I've decided to simply go as myself...

Trust me, I can be scary sometimes!

What you don't believe me? Pfft just ask Soul.

This Halloween will no doubt be the scariest of them all.

Just you wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favorites. :D **

**Hope you enjoy this, even though it's my first time writing in first person.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Can you get off your lazy ass and help?"

I heard him sigh. "Why should I? You're the one organizing this damn party." Soul slid further down into the comfy couch, making no move to shut off the T.V.

I smirked evilly before picking up the slightly heavy machine and standing in front of the unamused scythe.

"What the hell Ma - " I grinned again before cutting him off, pressing the glowing green button on the machine, letting off an immense amount of man-made smoke into Souls surprised face.

"Now, get up and help me." I ordered over his coughing fit. Putting down the smoke machine i went back to my decorating. I heard the lazy bastard shift from his position on the couch and walk over in this direction.

"That wasn't cool Maka."

"Yeah well you're not cool for not helping me." I explained as i stood up on the kitchen bench, trying but failing to hang a black streamer from the roof. Sure it was my party, but i couldn't do _everything _by myself. If this was going to be a successful Halloween party i needed some help. Even if Soul's version of help was to complain, complain some more and then do a half arsed job at the last minute. It's better than nothing right?

I turned around when he jumped onto the table with me, grabbing the streamer from my hand and pinning it to the roof with ease. To say that my heart didn't stutter when he smirked at me after wards would be lying. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Please don't blush! Please don't blush!

"Oi, why is your face red?"

Shit.

Excuse, need an excuse. Umm umm.

"It's hot in here." I heard myself say. It's hot in here? Are you serious? Damn it Maka, you're the smartest in the class, surely you could have thought of something better than, 'it's hot in here.'

I jumped down from the table, cursing my damn hormones.

"I'm going to go sit down. Can you finish putting the streamers up?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer. He knows he had no choice in this situation. Unless he wants an extremely sore head that is.

Shutting my bedroom door before hand, I collapsed onto my freshly made bed. Ok let me tell you something straight out. I am defiantly _not _falling for my partner. I repeat. Defiantly NOT. We're friends. Nothing else and we never will be. Besides how could a flat chested bookworm ever make it with the coolest death scythe in Shibusen? Exactly, she couldn't. It's socially impossible. In fact, when is it _ever_ socially acceptable to fall in love with someone like me? It's not. But that's besides the point here.

I do not like Soul in that way.

He is an inconsiderate bastard who only cares about his reputation. He's lazy and doesn't do as i tell him to. Not to mention his feet stink and he never puts the toilet seat down. How could anyone fall for that?

"Argg!" I ruffled up my hair with my hands in annoyance. Accidentally pulling my pigtails out at the same time. Oh well, they can stay out.

I jumped when there was a loud know on my bedroom door.

"Uh yeah?" I knew it was Soul. I quickly combed my fingers through my hair. Wait. Why was i fixing my appearance for the likes of him?

The door was swung open.

"So Tsubaki just rang." The albino told me from the door frame.

"Mmm?" I mumbed.

"Her and Black*Star have been called out on a last minute mission, so they won't be able to make it. Tsubaki sends her apologies." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I sighed. "Oh well. I guess it will just be us, the Thompson Sisters and Kid then." That was a shame. I was looking forward to scaring Black*Star shitless.

Soul looked uncomfortable and antsy, like he had to say something else but really didn't want to. I searched his soul then. Yep there it was, uncomfortableness, sitting alongside something else that i wasn't sure of. It made my stomach burn...But in a strangely good way. Shrugging it off i decided to ask.

"Is there something else?"

"Uh well." He hesitated of a second. "I forget to tell you that Kid told me on Friday that he couldn't come. They have a dinner with Shinigami-Sama." I didn't miss the way Soul visually cringed. I suddenly knew why.

"Maka- CHOP!"

How could he 'forget' to tell me that? Now i had everything set up for an amazing party but no one could come! Here's something else to add to the Soul-dislike list, forgetful and possibly liar.

"Soul you idiot!" I glared at him. He was clutching his skull for dear life...Good.

"Jeez! Sorry i forgot! Don't get pissy at me just because your party is a fail." He raised his hands in the air innocently.

"Shut up."

Dammit. I was so psyched up for this as well. Pushing past Soul I made my way to the couch and flopped down in a puddle of anger and disappointment. The T.V was still on from before.

"Stupid Soul." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my 'flat' chest.

"Pfft, don't blame me. I didn't do anything." I ignored the idiot who was now seated beside me. "Well it's still Halloween, let's watch a movie or something." Soul suggested.

"Fine but not a scary one." I was more in the mood to scare someone else at the moment.

"Why? You scared?" I noticed his smirk.

"No." I huffed, trying to stop myself from thinking about his sharp teeth that were now quite visable and what kind of a state they could leave me in. What! No, why were these sort of things in my head space in the first place?

"I think you are." His deep red blood eyes bored into mine. I do like his eyes. No! No I don't. Nope they disgust me.

"I'm not"

"Let's watch one then."

I huffed. "Fine but I assure you that I will not be scared by it in the slightest."

"We'll see." He slid off the couch and put a disc that i had never seen before in the player, that stupid smirk still visible.

* * *

I held up pretty well through the most of it, only cringing slightly through the gory parts. It really was disgusting. Although Soul seemed to enjoy it. Maybe a bit too much in fact. He was laughing during the scary parts. So much sometimes that i had to hit him to make him shut up. I didn't understand what was so amusing about a person being crushed by a train. He said it was because it was so obviously fake...How would he know what someone being crushed would look like?

The movie was almost over when the scariest bet yet came on. The main character was creeping their way through an old, dark abandoned apartment. You know something was going to pop out and scare the skin off you. Everything was quiet. I was so involved in the movie that i didn't notice that Soul's seat was now vacant. So naturally I freaked out when something touched my shoulder from behind. Ok so 'freaked out' was an understatement. I screamed and turned around to find Soul laughing his head off.

New to the Soul-hate list,

All round dick.

"Maka CHOP!"

"You jerk!"

"Ow jeez sorry" He was rubbing his cranium for the second time that night.

"Good you should be." I huffed and turned back around to the movie only to find the credits playing. "Great, and you made me miss the end!"

"Was so worth it though! The look on your face!" He cracked up again.

I stood up, glaring at him. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I hope he heard how loud i slammed my door.

* * *

_**Soul's POV**.  
_

"Soul."

"Soul!"

"Soul you idiot! Wake up!"

I was stirred from my sleep by a certain green eyed meister.

"Hnn? Maka?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them of sleep.

"Move over."

"What?"

The next thing i knew the dooner was pulled up. I growled when the freezing air touched my warm skin. But before i could say anything the cold was replaced by warmth as I felt a warm body pressing up to mine. I smirked realizing.

"What's up? You're not scared are you?" I asked teasing,

"Shut up, I'm asleep."

I laughed and without thinking, turned over to hug her, pressing her face into my warm chest. I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Soul Wha-" Her voice was muffled by my body.

"Shh, you're asleep aren't you?."

She was quiet after that.

She's an idiot. But I guess that's why I fell for her. I smiled and buried my face into her messy hair, closing my eyes letting sleep take me again. I could have sworn that i heard her say something that sounded like, 'I love you' just as I fell unconscious, but I'm pretty sure that was my imagination going wild.

Let's just say, i didn't have innocent dreams that night.

* * *

**A/N: :P Thanks for reading.**


End file.
